Cheerful Thoughts
by jay5merlin
Summary: Random stuff about the characters thoughts and feelings. It's finally finished after over 6 months!
1. Jay

Cheerful thoughts from Class of the Titans

Hello, it's me again, bored and therefore boring you with my COTT stories. It has occurred to me that the fact that I am not getting any reviews for my stories (except for .Invisible-Nobody. and Kudleycraze 12321, thank-you ever so much!) must be because no-one likes my stories *sigh*. So, instead of writing something humorous which is what I normally write, I shall write something incredibly deep and moving. Please, please, please review!! I know there are people out there who will review my stories!

Oh yes, I don't own Class of the Titans, for those of you who were wondering.

****

Chapter 1-Jay

Jay had always been a loving person. He loved his family and friends more than any possession he had in the world. When he heard his mother humming as she made the dinner, or saw Odie and Herry high-fiving one another after a computer game, he felt overwhelmed with happiness. A smile would spread across his face and his heart would grow wings and fly to the top of the world-especially when he was around Theresa. Theresa led him to places he had never gone to before, off the edge of the world and into the clouds.

Jay also enjoyed the simpler things in life. When he was out sailing, the setting sun warming his face and the brilliant orange, purple and yellow colours of the sky reflecting across the still water, he dreamt of becoming a tree and taking root along the banks, so that he may gaze at the wondrous site forever.

****

So did you like it? I myself am really rather pleased, that has to be the shortest thing I have ever written. Please review! Even if you didn't like it you can tell me it was rubbish. This is only Jay, as you can see; Theresa is next, then more to follow! Since it's the Easter hols I have plenty of time to dream and write-yippee!

P.S. Was the spelling and grammar all good?


	2. Archie

Alrighty, I am back with more since everyone seemed to like the first chapter. I know i said next would be Theresa but... This one is Archie so enjoy any particular Archie fans!

I clearly don't own Class of the Titans so I don't know why I bother to write this.

****

Chapter 2-Archie

Archie was a warrior of the highest order. He was good at fighting-and loved it. During battle all outside sounds would become silent, he mind filled only with thoughts of his next move. He didn't have to worry about love, life and death or other everyday worries, because being so completely engrossed in his fight blocked out any thoughts that might distract him. In short, Archie was constantly fighting to escape.

Yet there was another side to Archie, a softer way in which he rid himself of unwanted thoughts and memories-his poetry. The moment his pencil touched the paper, his mind would flow onto the page, and there it would stay, safely imprinted in ink. Not only did his feelings find their way into words, all Archie's fantasies and dreams for the future took shape, and then he could live them by reading it through and visualising his prose. Then he felt truly happy.

****

Not as good as the first chapter I fear, but never mind.

P.S. Next up is Herry so if you want to see him please review!


	3. Herry

Hi, I have updated my story once again-here is Herry! Enjoy Herry fans (and other fans)!

****

Chapter 3-Herry

Herry had never had so many things he loved about life at one time than when he was in The Brownstone. He loved his Granny and his home on the farm where he could skip along the wooden fences and pluck apples fresh from the trees. He loved all his friends that he had made by coming to New Olympia. He loved all the times he could spend with his friends, everything they did and said. He loved to eat, to smell, even just to see food. He loved his strength, his courage and the job he was doing-namely, saving the world from Cronus.

These were all things that made Herry's life worth living for, and when he dreamt, he dreamt about being around those things. When he worried, he worried about losing those things. When he cried, he cried for those things, and when he laughed, he laughed for the happiness that those things bestowed upon him.

****

I don't know who will come next, you'll have to wait and see.

P.S. I am sorry to those whose advice I haven't followed, but I am rather pleased with this one.


	4. Theresa

Oh, at long last (or maybe it wasn't that long?) I have inserted the latest chapter and it's Theresa! Sorry to those who have been waiting for this, I've had the idea for ages but kept on forgetting to type it up.

****

Chapter 4-Theresa

Theresa was a fighter who would make her ancestor Theseus proud. However, even if she could wield a weapon, Theresa could not go on fighting if her heart was no longer fighting. So the things in her life which kept her heart going, gave her the strength in battle too. She loved Jay, and he could join her in battle, assist and protect her, but if Jay decided that he could not love Theresa back, her heart would give in, and then all help that Jay could provide her would become useless. Her other friends were the same. Without Atlanta by her side, Theresa's strength would fail her and she would fall. Without her father's love she would lose her way. And if the sun did not rise everyday Theresa's heart would remain dark.

Even if Theresa appeared to covet material possessions and enjoy the finer things in life, it was the joy around her that allowed her to keep on living.

****

This one may be a little confusing, even though it makes perfect sense to me, so I'm sorry about that. Read and review please!


	5. Atlanta

This time it's Atlanta, only Odie and Neil left to go! I had this idea while lying in bed in the early hours of the morning, and it may seem like an odd comparison, but I rather like it.

I still don't own Class of the Titans.

****

An onion has many layers. On the outside it is hard and tough, tasteless apart from a bitter aftertaste. Peeling away the papery outer layers and the chewy unpalatable layers, the onion becomes softer and sweeter, until you reach the very centre which is the best part-tender and sweet.

Atlanta was similar to an onion (A.N. :P). As far as her personality went, she was tough and hard, revealing nothing and prone to wild rages. But if you were to get on the right side of Atlanta, you could in effect peel away her personality to find a gentler, sweeter person underneath, until you reach a heart of gold.

****

I was annoyed at having to use the 'heart of gold' line because it's been overdone. Anyway, read and review please!


	6. Neil

**Good grief it took a while for me to write this. Sorry to anyone who has been waiting.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Class of the Titans**

****

Chapter 6: Neil

They say that where-ever you travel and where-ever you go, you will live your entire life within the confines of your own head. Neil was very much settled when it came to living in his head. His life revolved entirely around himself. His friends were his nails; his family was his hair; his fears for the future were 'when would he go grey?'; his suffering came in the form of a split nail. Because Neil's life was so orientated on his body, he in-fact led a very easy lifestyle. While many people worry when their friends go away, or wonder if their family are getting on all right, Neil could keep everything that mattered to him in one place.

****

**I know a lot of people have portrayed Neil as being much deeper than this, but I like him the way he is :) Please RxR**


	7. Odie

Hallelujah and what ho I say! I've finished having started this fic over 6 months ago. Enjoy all those Odie fans that have had to wait half their lives!

*****

Chapter 7: Odie

Odie had integrated himself into computers. When blood flowed in his veins, in ran through electrical copper wires, there were microchips living in his brain and his grey matter concealed circuit boards glistening in his spinal cord. When it was Game Over on a video game, a small part of Odie's life was destroyed. When a wire short circuited, his life was put on hold until he could fix it. Inventing for Odie was like growing up, each new invention was a new part of his life that he could discovery and experience. As long as Odie had a computer screen resolution shining in his eyes, his life was complete, and his heart was beating with broadband.

*****

Eh, well, idea was better than outcome. Review please! Love Jay5merlin.


End file.
